Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a brake rotor retaining tool. More specifically, the present invention relates to brake rotor retaining tool that temporarily retains a brake rotor during the assembly of a front end of a vehicle.
Background Information
During the process of assembling a vehicle, an axle hub is provided with a plurality of studs that are circumferentially spaced apart from one another. The studs are provided for subsequent attachment of a wheel and corresponding tire to the axle hub. Prior to installation of the wheel and tire, a brake rotor is installed to an axle hub such that the studs extend through corresponding apertures formed in the brake rotor. In many manufacturing arrangements, the rotor remains loose on the axle hub for an extended period of time before installation of the wheel and tire.
Some manufacturer arrangements include installation of a force fitted clip, also, referred to as a push nut, onto one of the studs contacting an outboard surface of the rotor such that the push nut retains the rotor against the hub during subsequent manufacturing steps. However, the push nut can interfere with subsequent installation of the wheel and tire. Further, the push nut is difficult to remove from the stud.